


Moonlight

by kyishighasthesky



Series: A How to Guide: Fucking up Basic Domesticity [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adorable, M/M, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Kasamatsu tries to be romantic something always seems to go wrong.</p>
<p>But Kise doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Kasamatsu sighed and let his head fall into the palm of his hand, his eyes briefly glanced over to the clock at his bedside table. 10:43. Kise should have been home by now. Though photoshoots extending hours longer than planned wasn’t a rare occurrence, tonight he had hoped Kise would return on time. After all it was their anniversary. With a groan of annoyance Kasamatsu got up from his desk and made his way to the kitchen to brew some coffee. It's not like the two hadn't already celebrated, they had a great afternoon together but...

 

_“Hey, Kasamatsucchi look!!” Kise shouted, shaking his shoulder excitedly, tugging a bit to try and get him to turn around. “There's a full moon outside!”_

_“Kise it's almost three in the morning why the hell are you waking me up?!”_

_“Just look!!” With a groan Kasamatsu obliged and sat up in bed next to his lover to look out the window. “Isn't it beautiful? I've always loved the way the moonlight illuminates everything.” Kise said, turning to face Kasamatsu with a smile on his face. “You look really beautiful in the moonlight Kasamatsucchi~” A blush made it's way onto each of their cheeks and after a moment Kasamatsu turned away to look back at the moon. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they gazed into the night sky, and eventually after they had both settled back into bed, Kasamatsu replied._

_“You're much more beautiful under the moonlight Kise.”_

 

Well he may or may not have been hoping to enjoy the full moon with Kise again. As he finished preparing his coffee he made his way back to his bedroom window, a quick glance outside confirmed that there was indeed a full moon tonight. So Kasamatsu sipped his coffee, determined to wait.

But that doesn’t mean he was able to succeed.

Two hours later the apartment door opened, and in trudged an exhausted Kise. He hung up his keys, coat and left his shoes by the door. When he entered the bedroom ready to collapse onto the bed he paused. On the bed lay his lover, still dressed, an empty coffee mug still in hand and moonlight illuminating his sleeping form. The sight warmed Kise's heart. He had been waiting. So with a smile he took the mug and set it on the bedside table, adjusted Kasamatsu on the bed and draped the comforter over him. Thank goodness he was a heavy sleeper. After getting him settled Kise soon joined, cuddling into Kasamatsu and whispering.

“I still think the moonlight looks best on you~”


End file.
